The purpose of this project is to provide support to diffraction users (mostly small angle scattering) and to insure the efficient usage of beam time. A major new empahsis for this project is the first regular use of beamline X-9B and the sagittal focusing monochromator system to perform protein crystallography. This has been spearheaded by Dr. Steve Almo, and the new sub-project abstracts derive from his leadership. The expansion of protein crystallography in general at synchrotrons worldwide is now supported by the X-9B Resource. This has, at present, included the fabrication of a FUGI plate setup with rotation stage and cryostream for freezing and stabilization of samples. The support to diffraction users includes personnel support in the form of technical assistance from on site staff on a daily basis such as setting up the x-ray optics, and consultation and/or collaboration with the scientific staff on an arranged basis. In addition, facility support is provided which allows for the construction or purchase of small components which increase either the efficiency of the use of beam time or the flexibility of the experimental set-up. A general purpose rotation stage has been built which can rotate heavy loads about a vertical or horizontal axis. Among other applications, this will be used for alignment of x-ray crystallography cameras, for steering the beam in the hutch with an x-ray mirror, and for determining the orientation of x-ray monochromator crystals.